bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Bomberman
Red Bomberman (officially known as Red Bomber) is a common character in the ''Bomberman'' series. He mainly appears as a skin to make more multiplayer choices available. Notable appearances ''Bomberman'' (TG-16) Red Bomber appears in ''Bomberman'' (TG-16) and Bomberman '93 as part of Black Bomberman's gang. Along with Blue, Green, and Yellow Bombers, he helped Black Bomberman in his evil ways until they were defeated by White Bomberman. In later appearances, he is a supporting good character. Red Bomber moves quickly and randomly. If he lines up horizontally or vertically with Bomberman, he will speed up and move in his direction as long as Bomberman is in his sight. He cannot place bombs, but he will harm Bomberman on collision. Periodically, Red Bomber will stop moving and transform into a ball of fire, shooting one or two fireballs in random directions, which will harm Bomberman and detonate bombs on collision. While on fire, he is invincible, and will detonate bombs on contact. After some time, he will stop and revert to his ordinary form. Red Bomber takes two hits to defeat and is worth 1000 points. ''Bomberman '93'' Red Bomber rides what appears to be an early Motorbomber. He moves quickly and randomly, charging at Bomberman on sight and harming him on collision. Occasionally, he will place a Land Mine Bomb, which has a Fire range of one. He takes two hits to defeat and is worth 2000 points. ''Super Bomberman 4'' Red Bomber is sucked into the black hole along with his friends in Super Bomberman 4. He is captured by Hammer Bomber and can be freed from his Cage to help the player. He will drop bombs to help destroy Soft Blocks and monsters. B-Daman In Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory, Red Bomber appears as one of the protagonists. This is one of few occasions in media Red Bomber is portrayed as a girl, which also occurred in certain manga. Land In Bomberman Land, Red Bomber appears as a palette swap as usual, but in Bomberman Kart and Bomberman Land 2, Red Bomber is instead depicted as a baby (complete with pink cheek-blushes and yellow pacifier). He is absent in later games. Trivia * In Super Bomberman R, Red Bomber is portrayed as an impulsive hot head, often jumping into battle without any quick thinking; this is also further proved by the flames emitting from his eyes. He also blows through the wall in Magnet Bomber's base. * When Red is waiting in Story Mode, Battle Mode and Grand Prix Mode in Super Bomberman R, he does a pose as a taunt while saying either "Never fear, Red's here!" or "Justice is absolute!". This was an idle animation unlike the other Bombermen. * Red Bomberman was voiced by Jeffrey Manning, who did the voice of the narrator. * According to Red Bomberman's Super Bomberman R profile, it is revealed that he dislikes backbiting. Gallery Red Bomber.png|TG-16 art Red Bomber 2.png|''Bomberman '93'' art Sin título.jpg|A female Red Bomber in a manga. Red Bomber in Bomberman Land 2.png|Aka Bom (Red Bomber) in Bomberman Land 2 Captura de pantalla 2017-01-19 21.24.29 (4).png|Red Bomber in Super Bomberman R Captura de pantalla 2017-01-23 22.32.55.png|Selecting Red Bomber in Super Bomberman R 16729445 1343058219050697 5430218835663386568 n.jpg|Red Bomber's Super Bomberman R profile card RedBomber_Vector05.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman '93 Category:Super Bomberman 4 Category:Bomberman Party Edition Category:Super Bomberman R Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Allies in Super Bomberman R Category:Super Bomberman Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 5 Category:Bomberman '94 Category:Neo Bomberman